Where Home!
Each team had to follow a map that shows a way to get to there secret award, black plague got first, code blue second, and bashing beetles last! they faced elimination our first person to the jet of losers was daniel! Plot The team has decided to go there one ways to fine the award but it seems that the black plague has found there way to the finish line, for bahsing beetles, dnaiel was judging almost everyone on to go this way and that, he didnt want to face elimination, but when it all got down to there team in last, he immediantly had to go on the jet of shame and leave the camp forever. Conversation *Chris: WELCOME 2 our 1 season of total drama mash up, there is going to be tons of fights, drama, and relationships. well idk well 1st of all lets meet our contestants!!! *Kelia comes 2 camp on a boat* *Chris:: kelia welcome to the came *Kelia: thx chris i like ur shirt! *Chris: nice way to kiss up to the host *Mei comes on camp* *Kelia: hey mei! *Mei: do i know u *Kelia where sisters! *Chris: well we have fighters right now! *Jarrod comes on camp* *Mei: blonde hair guy ew *Kelia stop judging people by ther cover *Chris: welcome to tdmu jarrod! *Jarrod thx chris *Kylie comes to camp* *Kylie: hey guys!!! *Jarrod hey! *Chris: welcome! kylie *Mariah and arturo come in together* *Kelia: awwwww *Chris: welcome mariah and arturo *Mariah: thx where nice to b in the season! *Arturo: yea thx allot! *Lee and damien come on the same boat! D:* *Chris: welcome damien and Lee *Damien: uh y where in the same boat *Chris:because i want u 2 to be enieams *Lee: nice try *dan and gene go on come on the same boat partying, they jump off and Robi throws their luggage off, Gene gives him a thumbs up *Chris:welcome u 2 *Gene: thx its nice 2 be here! *Dan: what he said *Chris: did u guys injoyed the waves going up and down, up and down *Damien: thats what she said *Lee: *laughs* *Kelia: how is thats funny? *Matthew comes on the camp* *Chris: welcome to the show matthew *Matthew: thx! *Daniel7 comes on to camp* *Chris: welcome daniel *Daniel: uh ya sure *rolls eyes* *Mei: creeper *Daniel and demi come on* *Chris: we got our first twins in this show! *daniel and demi: thx chris *Matthew: wow.. *Daniel and demi: *laughs* *lee: thats to cool! *Emma comes on to the show* *Emma: wow its so.. diffrent? *Chris: thx 4 joining us emma *Emma: thx! *Ray, Aeri, and Harriet come on at the same time 0-0* *Chris :welcome to 3 of u? *Ray: yay i got dah bitches *Aeri: thx? *Harriet: aww ur so nice! *Emma: cute! *Demi: um..? *Doug comes on* *Chris: doug welcome! *Doug: thx man! its been a pleasure! *Jarrod: wow ur tall! *Violet comes on* *Chris: welcome violet! *Violet: thx chris! *Damien: so much with the thx! *America comes on* *America: hi goargia *Chris: its chris! *lee: ur names chris? *Chris: yes *America and kyle: weird *Scarlet comes on* *Chris: welcome scarlet *Scarlet: WHATT EVER *Emma: what did she said? *Scarlet: sry i'mn trying to be nice X: *Emma: i understand *Omar comes on* *kyle: WELOCME OMAR *Omar: I AM HAPPY 2 BE HERE *lee: YES A FAT GUY *Jonna comes on* *Chris: here jonna! *Jonna: thx chris! *Matthew runs to jonna* *Matthew: hey jonna! *Jonna: hey ur so small! *Matthew: i get that allot! *Malik and jesse come on camp* *Jesse: y was this morone on my boat! *Malik: o like urself? *Jesse: NO LIKE U *Chris: yes, we have our drama peeps *Junior comes on* *Junior: hey chris *Chris: long time no c *Emma: u know him? *Junior: he's my dads, friends, son *america: what? *Jenny comes on* *Chris: welcome jenny *Jenny: thx chris! *Ray: sexy! *Jenny: ok? *Emily comes on camp* *Chris: welcome emily *Jarrod: like ur name *Emily: thx um? *jarrod: jarrod *Emily: jarrod *Katelyn comes on* *Chris: welcome katelyn *Katelyn: thx chris *Emma: do i know u some where *Katelyn: idk *laughs* *Joao comes on* *chris: our last contestion joao *joao: HEY CHRIS *lee: someones happy *Mei: 2 happy! *kyle: ok sence that every one lets have our group photo! *everyone takes a grup photo* *Chris: meet me at ur guys caben and u well recieve ur first challenge! *COMMERICAIL BREAK* *Chris: ur first challenge is going to be finiding ur way out of a forest *Mariah: What r we looking 4? *Chris: its a treasure *Arturo: like that helps *Demi: just follow what he says then he'll shut up *Chris: wow we have some very tough people here *malik: u can say that again *Scarlet: Ya lets just get this over with now! *Chris: u will be grouped with ur teams *lee: we know *kyle: u guys will have to trust in eachother to find a treasure if u fined the treasure and come to the dock of shame ur safe, but if ur the last team on the dock u will forced to eliminate someone off! And they will never come back EVER!! *Dan: LETS JUST START THE RACE! *Chris: fine *Scarlet: finally *daniel: when do we start *Chris:READDY SET GO! *kylie: well that was fast! *(contestions r splitting up to what the map tells them to go!) *(code blue in the lead, black plague 2nd, bashing beetles 3rd) *(TEAM BASHING BEETLES) *Daniel7: THIS WAY!!! *Damien: no *Jenny: y be so mean? damien? *Deamien: because *Jenny: because y? *Damien: idk *Jenny: *giggles* *Kelia: um i think where lost *lee: maybe because of somebody! *Mei: not my fault, i had a sunburn! (conf wow i really need to start an allence i really want the money!) *(TEAM CODE BLUE) *Matthew: ok we missed a step *Dan: Um, i seen that tree before *Harriet: yay and that fork *Emily: why is there a fork? *matthew: in case we get lost right jonna *jonna: ya um right (conf: i think matt has a crush on me?) *(TEAM BLACK PLAGUE) *Jesse: wait all this map has is curvy lines *America: lets just go stright? *Demi: yay its out only hope! *(Team black 1st, Code Blue 2nd,Bashing beetle 3rd) *2 HOURS LATER* *(TEAM CODE BLUE) *Gene: I C SOMETHING! *Emily:Where? *Ray: o i c it! *junior: Ill get it! *Jonna: OMG THATS IT!!!! *Matthew: what is it? *Omar: idk but lets turn it in *(BLACK PLAGUE) *Katelyn: Where IS T D:!!! *Jarrod: WE already have it remember? *Katelyn: oh ya sry i am just worryied if we get last place! *Aeri: Thats never going to ghappen if we keep out minds clear! *1HOUR LATER* *(BASHINGBEETLES) *Daniel: THIS WAY *Joao: ok he is getting on my nerves *Jenny: yea *Damien true that sis *Jenny:sis? *Kelia: ok where lost *Emma: well we need to keep looking! *Daniel: how did we lose place? *Violet: Well if u didnt forced us around! *Daniel: not my fault! UR FAULT *TEAM BASHING BEETLES gives daniel the dirty look* *(BLACK PLAGUE) *America: WE DID IT WHERE FIRST! *Jesse: c WE CAN DO IT *Katelyn: U GUYS WHERE RIGHT! *jarrod: NOW we can relact *2min later* *(CODE BLUE) *RAY: YES 2nd NOT BAD *Gene: at least we didnt lose *kyle: wb cb (code blue) ur in 2nd place not bad 4 a copple of wimps! *jonna: what ever *1 hour later* *(BB (BASHING BEETLES) ) *lee: aww man we got last! *Kelia: what now now! *Daniel: way to go guys! *MEI: SHUT UP daniel *kyle: sry BB u r in last place u need to vote someone out! *Dan: (conf i know who is..) *campfireceremony* *Chris: i have 9 Marshmallows, if u do not get one ur out! *Daniel: a.. *Mei: (CONF: i voted off daniel) *Chris: the first marshmello gos to... *Kelia: (CONF: i voted for daniel) *Chris: emma, kelia and mei *emma: YES! *mei: Phew *Kelia: wow look at dat cash!! *Chris: Jenny, Kylie, and damien *Jenny: Thank God *Kylie: OMFG that was scary *Damien: whateve *Chris: Kyle, and jenny *Daniel: (conf: i though i voted out damien not joao!) *Chris: there is only 1 check left if u do not get this check u r eliminted *Joao: (conf: theres no way i'm losinh) *Chris: the last marishmellow goes to..... *Daniem: *laughs a little* *Chris: joao *Joao: figures XD *Daniel: WAIT WHAT!!!!!! *Mei: thats what u get 4 making us lose *Daniel: y guys *damien: because ur anoyying! *daniel: no i'm not ill show!!!!! *lee: bye daniel! *Daniel (conf: wow!) *ALL BB: (conf: YESSSSS!!!!) *daniel wolks to the jet of losers* *Chris: well that was haliarous XD untill next time on TOTAL DRAMA MAAAAAAASSSSHHH UP!!!!! Gallery Total Drama Mash Up Group photo.png|The Group photo Dan and Gene arriving.png|Dan and Gene arrives Omar hugging Chris.png|Omar hugging Chris Jarrod and Katelyn.png|Jarrod telling Katelyn about the challenge Daniel7's elimination.png|Daniel7 is shocked that he is the first one voted off TDMU CODEBLUE!.png|Flag of Code Blue BASHINGBEETLES!.png|Flag of Bashing Beetles Image-maggldeaths1ym-primary-emwatermark.jpg|Flag of Black Plague Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes